Dream storybook
by sandydiego
Summary: It is about the first twoleged that the cats trusted. Firestar gets killed by this twoleged and she wants to bring him and after that she saves the forset from Naraku a very evil demon from Inuyasha.


DREAM BOOK 2

Hi my name is Sandy and I'm writing book 2.

Once a upon a time there was a girl named Sandy she is 17 years old and she is in high school. She has brown hair and brown eyes and she is wearing a red shirt with pink, navy blue, white, blue, and light blue flowers with white stars and creamed colored pants and down at her feet are Gray shoes an with orange stripe on the sides, back and front.

Sandy reads a book called Warriors she loves those books she is going to the library to check out the next book called Midnight.

So on her way home from the Library she decides to take a short cut though the forest she had no idea that the forest that she was taking was the forest in her book.

As she got deeper into the forest she noticed that she was being followed Sandy opened her book to the page with the map and then realized that she was in Thunderclan territory after she realized that she was in Thunderclan territory she looked around and in the corner of her eye she saw something flamed colored behind her she looked behind her and she was looking into the eyes of Firestar the leader of Thunderclan.

Sandy didn't know what to say when she saw Firestar. Searching though her mind trying to find what words to say that would make Firestar to trust before she could say anything a ginger she cat, a dark brown tabby tom, a long hair tom and a short hair Gray she-cat. In her mind she was guessing that the long haired tom was Graystripe and the dark brown tabby tom was Brambleclaw, and the ginger she-cat was Firestar's mate Sandstorm, and the Gray short-haired she-cat was Cinderpelt. She turned to Firestar Hi Firestar said Sandy.

Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt exchanged glances with one other and then turned back to Firestar to see what his response was Firestar was quiet for a moment trying to figure out how this female twoleged knew his name then he looked up at her and asked who are you and how do you know my name Firestar asked as he looked up at Sandy.

Sandy didn't know how to explain how she knew his name than she remember the book that she checked out from the Library she looked at the book it had a picture of Firestar on it Sandy looked down at Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt than said Firestar I know you because of this book she held up the book so they could see it. This book has you, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan see Firestar you are on the cover she pointed to the picture on the front of the book when she looked at Firestar his eyes were angry with fire he looked at his warriors and said ATTACK!

Sandy was so scared that all five cats were charging at her the first one to attack was Firestar he leaped at her but she had no choice she smack Firestar off of her and made him smack into a tree Cinderpelt went to go see if he were okay she turned to face the others and her eyes were filled up with tears and Sandstorm was by his side and Brambleclaw put his tail on her shoulder Graystripe turned toward Sandy with tears in his eyes too.

Sandy realized what happened and ran to pick up Firestar every cat was shocked because of what she said. FIRESTAR I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO when she was saying this Brambleclaw step over and said Sandy you are different then other twolegs why do you care so much about Firestar asked Brambleclaw putting a paw on her leg she looked down still holding Firestar's limp body close to her and said because I love you cats and I think you cats should have a nice home in the forest but I just made it so that Thunderclan has no Leader Sandstorm gather to Sandy and said if Firestar were here right now he would trust you Graystripe stepped in and said you know we don't like your kind this what happens if a twoleges come Brambleclaw gave Graystripe a glare and said Garystripe don't you think that she feels really awful about what happened to Firestar said Brambleclaw as he looked up at Sandy. Graystripe was about to say something to Brambleclaw when he looked up and saw a blue she-cat coming towards them Sandy saw her to in that moment she realized who that was it was Bluestar she was coming toward Sandy her eyes were calm and gentle as she looked at Sandy. I'm sorry Bluestar said Sandy I didn't mean to said Sandy as put Firestar closer to her Bluestar looked as nice as she could to. Sandy I know dear she said calmly to Sandy I know that you don't means us real harm when I first saw you I knew that you were different then other twoleges said Bluestar as looked at Firestar. Bluestar is there any way to bring Firestar back to life Bluestar couldn't believe what she was hearing a twoleg wanted to bring a cat back to life she thought for a moment and said yes there is Firestar still has is a leader you can give all nine lives back said Bluestar.

As she looked over at Sandy she noticed that Sandy's eyes were filled with fear thinking that she has killed one of her favorite cats in Thunderclan and killing their leader Sandy was shocked looking at Bluestar to Firestar's limp body and asked how can I bring Firestar back to life asked Sandy as looked at Bluestar in the eyes. Bluestar turned toward Sandy and said set Firestar down on the ground ordered Bluestar Sandy did as she was told she put Firestar down on the ground and looked at Bluestar so she can tell her what she can do next Bluestar whispered into Sandy's ear and said say I Sandy will give this noble Leader of Thunderclan back all of his nine lives she waited with Bluestar, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt and then Firestar open his eyes Sandy was so relieve that Firestar was all right Sandy rushed to his side and huge him Firestar was so surprised that a twoleg was worried about Firestar I'm so Sorry said Sandy I didn't mean to Firestar I never wanted to hurt you okay you are one of my favorite cats in this forest what can I do to prove to you that I'm different asked Sandy.

Firestar thought for a moment and said you know there is something that can prove to me that you are different you said that you read mostly all of those asked Firestar looking at the book that Sandy was holding in her hands Yes Said Sandy but what does that have to do with proving that I' different asked Sandy well then you know about the other twoleges, their dogs, and their Monsters correct said Firestar.

Well yeah so you can stop them from taking cats, leaving their dogs, or going on the Thunderpath and when you do see them you will report it to me and I will tell the other clans okay said Firestar Sandy thought for a moment and then turned to Firestar and Asked if I say yes can I bring my team with me asked Sandy and then explained if you let me it means more protection from twoleges, dogs, or monsters said Sandy she waited for Firestar answer.

Firestar was thinking of more twoleges in the forest protecting them and so he looked up at Sandy and said Okay. Follow me Sandy said Firestar he was leading the way back towards the Thunderclan camp inside she reorganized some of the cats she saw Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Leafpool, Squirrelflight and all of those cats they were all staring at her but Dustpelt was glaring at her.

Firestar leaped up to the Highrock and said let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at the Highrock for a clan meeting mewed Firestar after when he said the words cats everywhere were gathering under the Highrock this is Sandy said Firestar.

Me, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt met her in the forest she is different then the others she is sweet to us, she knows about us, she thinks that the others twoleges should stay out every cat was shock for what their leader had said about this twoleg and she is willing to prove to us that she is different tonight she is going to leave and come back with her team and with saying so.

He turned to Sandy and said our lives are in your hands said Firestar looking at her and if you don't stay with to protected us I will have Brambleclaw and Graystripe kill you so I will meet you tomorrow with your team said Firestar he turned to Graystripe and Brambleclaw and said escort her out of the forest ordered Firestar and with saying so Brambleclaw and Graystripe went with Sandy lead her outside the forest as soon as they were out of the forest Sandy turned to Brambleclaw and Graystripe the were twoleges coming to get them and Brambleclaw and Graystripe.

They had no idea that about the twoleges coming. Sandy opened her backpack and took out a gun Graystripe and Brambleclaw were scared they didn't know if she was going to use the gun on them but Sandy pointed the gun passed Brambleclaw gotten pick up and Graystripe too. The two male twoleges they took the two cats snarling cats to their truck Sandy hurried as fast as she could jumped on to the truck and pointed.

The gun at the two men and said put Graystripe and Brambleclaw down now still having the pointed gun at them they slowly put Brambleclaw and Graystripe down and jumped into their truck and drove off Brambleclaw and Graystripe looked up at Sandy with gladness in their eyes. They said good bye to Sandy and ran back to tell Firestar about what Sandy did. Firestar, Firestar shouted Brambleclaw as he and Graystripe jumped in front of them Firestar had a worried look on his face and said what happened asked Firestar looking at his two warriors we almost gotten taken by the twoleges said Graystripe Firestar was shocked where was Sandy when this happened tell me the whole story said Firestar. Well Sandy, Graystripe, and me were heading out towards the outside the forest we were in front of Sandy so we didn't know what she was but Graystripe looked back Sandy was taking a gun out of her backpack Firestar was stunned when heard that Sandy was taking out a gun at them why did she take out a gun for asked Firestar we didn't know until we were picked up by the two twoleges as soon as we were taken we noticed that Sandy jumped as high as she could and landed on the nose of their monster and pointed the gun at both twoleges and she told them to put us down and then they put us down and drove away Sandy had saved us from being taken by the twoleges as Brambleclaw finished happened Firestar signed with relief on his face so you are saying that Sandy was pointing the gun at the twoleges and in stead of you asked Firestar Yes said Graystripe so where is she now asked Firestar. She said she was getting her team together said Brambleclaw. Meanwhile Sandy was in the _Federal_ Era to see all her friends and her husband Sandy went to Sesshomaru. Hi honey said Sandy listen I need your help said Sandy looking into her husband's eyes well I'm listening said Sesshomaru well do you remember those cats that I told you about said Sandy. Yes answered Sesshomaru well Firestar has asked me to protected them and I can't do it alone so I came here to ask you, Inuyasha, and the others if you guys will help me protected the forest said Sandy waiting for her husband to answer. okay lead the way to Inuyasha and the others said Sesshomaru so when they got to Inuyasha's Sandy told them about her plan so her and all of her friend came to the forest follow me said Sandy she lead them to Thunderclan camp where Firestar was when he saw her coming Firestar jumped down from the Highrock and came toward Sandy and her team. Hi Firestar said Sandy allow me to introduce you to my Team this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara and guys this is the leader of Thunderclan Firestar. Firestar stared at her team and said are they good Sandy shock her head yes Firestar asked Sandy she nodded head yes answered Sandy Firestar asked where are you staying asked Firestar I have an RV outside the forest so that way we will know if the twoleges are coming or not.

Sandy may I speak to you ask Firestar going into his den Sandy told her team to go back to the RV while she spoke to so her team headed to the RV while Sandy and Firestar headed towards his den. Firestar well what's on your mind asked Sandy Brambleclaw and Garystripe told me what you did for them Sandy was shocked that he brought this up Sandy I'm so happy that you saved Brambleclaw and Graystripe from those two twoleges but why did you pull a gun on them asked Firestar. Well Firestar twoleges are scared to have a gun pointed at them I just frighten them with the gun I will never murder anyone as she I'm not Tigerstar Sandy added so she left the den with Firestar stunned for what she said to him and her team followed her out of the camp Sandy started giving orders to her team should be on guard on what clan. Okay Inuyasha you and Kagome guard Riverclan, Miroku you and Sango guard Windclan Shippo and Kirara you guys guard Shadowclan and Me and Sesshomaru will stay here and guard Thunderclan and if you see anything coming outside the forest if it is a human, a dog, or a vehicle come and tell me and I will tell Firestar so they had separated out to their part of the forest Sandy and Sesshomaru saw something.

In the mist Sandy turned on the light and saw that Naraku was coming to the forest oh no said Sandy she told Sesshomaru to stay here and make sure that Naraku doesn't come into the forest Sandy ran as fast as she could to Firestar Dustpelt stopped her and said aren't you suppose it be to watching the forest asked Dustpelt. Dustpelt where is Firestar asked Sandy as she looked down at Dustpelt waiting for answer Firestar is in his den Sandy ran up to Firestar almost sliding into Brambleclaw almost knocking him over sorry Brambleclaw and she turned to Firestar and said there is danger coming your way Firestar told Brambleclaw to go and help Sandstorm with the nursery and turned to Sandy and asked what kind of danger Sandy and clam down will you. Sandy told Firestar about Naraku and how dangerous he is she asked Firestar is their anyplace where they can be until they destroy Naraku Firestar thought for a moment and then nodded there is an island that all four clans can fit on. Sandy was glad that Firestar knew that there was a place where they can be while they were dealing with Naraku. Sandy go and warned the other clans and ordered Firestar Sandy went to Shadowclan first to talk with Blackstar as soon as Sandy gotten to Shadowclan she ran into their deputy Russetfur she stared up at Sandy and said what are you doing here twoleg Sandy turned towards Russetfur and said I need to speak to Blackstar said Sandy as looking at Russetfur. But without saying anything Russetfur lead Sandy to Blackstar's den they heard Blackstar say Enter Sandy turned toward Russetfur and said leave us please Russetfur was about protest to Sandy but left Blackstar voice came again I said ENTER! Sandy went in to Blackstar's den but Blackstar was not pleased to see Sandy standing in front of him Blackstar narrowed his eyes at her and said who are and what are you doing in my territory asked Blackstar.

Well Blackstar I'm the new protector of the Forest and I here to ask you by Starclan to listen as she said this Blackstar listened to what Sandy had to say to him so what do you wanted to tell me Blackstar I ask you for you own safety to go to that island I heard about Blackstar looked confused and ask why do you ask me this for said Blackstar. Well Blackstar there is a dangerous creature coming to the forest his name is Naraku and so we will kill him Sandy stood up and said please lit me deal with him asked Sandy Blackstar was getting mad why wouldn't let us kill him do you think that we are week asked Blackstar Sandy drew closure to Blackstar and said Naraku has venom in his body if you scratch him or bite him you will die Blackstar promise me that you will do what I asked and go to that Island its for you good and its safety for your clan Blackstar thought for a moment and said okay I will go to that Island with Thunderclan Thank you Blackstar. She left to talk to.

Windclan she just found Onestar telling him the expect same thing that she told Blackstar and he also agreed to join Shadowclan and Thunderclan. Sandy headed towards Riverclan to talk to. Leopardstar about what she told Blackstar and Onestar and she to agreed to go to the island with Firestar, Blackstar, and Onestar after when she told them she went the forest to tell Firestar that she told the others to go to the island Firestar was relieved that they listened to Sandy before he left with his clan and said thank you Sandy you are the one I trust now and with saying so he left to the Island and. Sandy turned to where her team was fighting Naraku Sandy and Kagome Shot Scared Arrows at him and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Inuyasha used Wind Scar on Naraku and Sesshomaru used Dragon Strike on Naraku and Miroku used his scrolls on Naraku Sango threw her boomerang bone (Hiraikotus) at Naraku Kirara transformed herself into a big cat and Shippo used his fox magic on Naraku and stroke a final blow at Naraku and he disappeared after that and Naraku was finally dead it took all of Sandy's team to beat him

Crossed the island to the cats staring Sandy stepped up to Firestar and said well she said looking at it is looking that you and all of the cats are safe now you don't need me anymore some of the cats murmuring behind Firestar looked up at Sandy with confused look on his face and said why are you leaving asked Firestar looking worried that he'll never see Sandy again Yes answered Sandy but I will still be leaving outside the forest making sure that every thing is safe after when she said this she made every cat feel much better that she was not leaving the forest. She turned towards the Leaders and said all of the Leaders follow me and my team and I will show you what I mean by safe Blackstar, Onestar, Leopardstar, and Firestar followed leaving the deputies leading their clans back to their camps Sandy lead the four Leaders to the middle of the forest where all clans meet and turning to the leaders and said now tell me what you see asked Sandy.

Firestar looked up first I see nothing said Firestar wrong said Sandy she turned to Sesshomaru I want you walk straight into Shadowclan territory ordered Sandy looking at her husband so Sesshomaru obeyed Blackstar was worried that Sesshomaru will stepped onto his territory with Blackstar still worried he stood up he was about to attack Sesshomaru but Firestar put a paw in front of him and Blackstar wait to see what happens still glaring at Sesshomaru Blackstar sat down and as soon as Blackstar sat down he was watching to see what was going to happened to Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru stepped onto Shadowclan territory something shocked him Blackstar, Firestar, Onestar, and Leopardstar all stood up and looked up at Sandy and said what happened to Sesshomaru asked Onestar and what is that asked Leopardstar Sandy looked down at Leopardstar and said this is a barrier for demons so you don't have to worry about Naraku when he comes again this time it was Blackstar who spoke I thought that you killed him Sandy and Sesshomaru exchange glances with one another Naraku is one you demon who can't be destroyed the only way to kill Naraku is to kill the baby that has Naraku's Heart in it said Sesshomaru so that is why just me and Sandy will be staying here to stop him and monsters, twoleges, and Dogs

With saying so they left to their RV to wait to help them the next day.

Well this is my story and I hope you like it

By Sandy Moser


End file.
